


Soy Milk

by FanOfTheFiction



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, fluff???, smol bean laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTheFiction/pseuds/FanOfTheFiction
Summary: Carmilla slowly started realizing she was returning to her old vampiric ways. The beloved carton of soy milk makes a rather... splashing appearance as she tries to hide it from Laura in fear of what she might say to Carmilla if she found it.





	Soy Milk

The apartment was normally quiet, Laura and Carmilla both preferring the silence, but sometimes Laura played her music really loud in the morning when she showered. Carmilla didn't mind it normally because she loved hearing Laura sing and hit the notes so perfectly she sometimes put the original artist to shame, but right now she had to focus. She knew Laura would flip if she saw the carton of blood just randomly lying around the kitchen, and she couldn't think when she had her wife in the background singing the whole of Hayley Kiyoko's new album.

  
"Come on, Karnstein!" Carm mumbled to herself. She turned in circles looking for a place to keep the blood. Of course it had to be kept cold or else the taste wouldn't be normal, but she could always put it in the fridge when Laura went to work. "Is there not a single place in this damned apartment a girl can hide a carton of blood?" She sighed as she looked through cupboard after cupboard, contemplating whether or not she should put it in the oven. She decided against it.

  
The water shut off and Carmilla no longer heard the sound of Laura's angelic voice. Part of her was relieved because she could think quicker and easier, but the other part was going into over-drive because she had to think quicker. She quickly found a cupboard they hardly ever used and threw it in there, hoping that Laura wouldn't want something that needed a pot or pan for breakfast.  
Carm could hear drawers opening and closing, along with click of the closet light. Laura spent about five minutes figuring out what she wanted to wear most days, so Carm decided to "act casual" and make coffee for them. Though she was starting to slowly revert back to her vampiric ways, she still found the taste of coffee delightfully odd and quite enjoyed it.

  
When Laura finally got dressed and walked out into the kitchen, it was no surprise to her that her wife was standing next to a blue T.A.R.D.I.S mug full of coffee, even if she did seem a little too casual. The blonde let it go assuming that Carm would tell her later.

  
"Morning Cupcake," Carmilla grinned as Laura walked into the kitchen, putting her mug down and walking over to the woman that was dressed in a muscle top and jeans. The vampire was proud that her partner had come a long way in sense of style. Laura had moved on to tank tops and shorts when they were just staying home for the day with a few errands here and there.

  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Laura teased as she held her arms out to hug Carmilla.

  
"Ah ah ah," Carm shook her head slowly, winking at Laura, "I woke up before you did so none of that today."

  
"Maybe you did today... but what about yesterday? And the day before that? And five years ago?" The blonde studied Carmilla amusingly.

  
"Mmm, the sleep schedule of a vampire is a very hard habit to break Cupcake," Carmilla said seriously, "especially when you've being doing it for nearly four hundred years."

  
"Eck, you're sooo old," Laura smiled and rolled her eyes, quickly giving Carm a peck on the lips as she moved out of the hug and to the cupboards which were barely in her reach. Thank God for low ceilings.

  
"Whatever," Carm rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee mug, "so, what do you have planned for breakfast?"

  
"I was thinking cinnamon rolls, we haven't had them since... forever ago!" Laura dramatically exclaims.

  
"We had them just two weeks ago!"

  
"Exactly my point," Laura smirked and turned her attention to the cabinet, and before Carmilla could say anything, the color was draining from her face as a carton of blood fell from the shelf and on to Laura's head. Laura slowly turned around with her eyes clenched closed. "Carm?"

  
Carmilla bit her lip, closing her eyes only to open them up after a moment, "Yes, love?"

  
"Is that blood?" Laura slowly spoke.

  
"Yes?" The vampire answered with a bit of hesitation, her voice growing higher.

"That is not a question you answer," Laura ferociously wiped blood from her face with a nearby paper towel, "with another question!" 

  
"In my defense," Laura was now staring at Carmilla as intimidatingly as she could and Carmilla knew that nothing she could possibly think of would make this the slightest bit better, so she gave a cheeky smile and busted out with, "we hardly ever use the cabinet...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's soooo short, but heeeeyy... first Carmilla one shot. Let me know how you guys feel about it. Constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know in the comments or on tumblr: @writtenbyevilthoughts   
> Hope y'all enjoyed, and stay Creampuff-y...?


End file.
